christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuzûlî
Fużūlī (فضولی) was the pen name of the poet Muhammad bin Suleyman (محمد بن سليمان) (c. 1483 – 1556). He is one of the greatest contributors to the Dîvân tradition of Turkish literature,"Fuzuli, Mehmed bin Süleyman" in Encyclopædia Britannica Fuzûlî wrote his collected poems (dîvân) in three different languages: Azerbaijani Turkish, Persian, and Arabic. Although his Turkish works are written in Azerbaijani, he knew both the Ottoman and the Chagatai Turkish literary traditions as well. He was also very able in mathematics and astronomy."Fozule, Mohammad b. Solayman" in Encyclopædia Iranica Life Fuzûlî was born around 1483 in what is now Iraq; he was probably born in either Karbalā’ or an-Najaf. Fuzûlî's ancestors had been of nomadic origin, but his family had long since settled in towns. Fuzûlî was educated by his father—who was a mufti in the city of Al Hillah — and then by a teacher named Rahmetullah.Şentürk 281 It was during this time that he learned the Persian and Arabic languages in addition to his native Azerbaijani. One of the few things that is known of Fuzûlî's life during this time is how he arrived at his pen name. In the introduction to his collected Persian poems, he says: "In the early days when I was just beginning to write poetry, every few days I would set my heart on a particular pen name and then after a time change it for another because someone showed up who shared the same name".Quoted in Andrews, 236. Eventually, he decided upon the Arabic word fuzûlî—which literally means "impertinent, improper, unnecessary"—because he "knew that this title would not be acceptable to anyone else".Ibid. Despite the name's pejorative meaning, however, it contains a double meaning—what is called tevriyye (توريه) in Ottoman Divan poetry — as Fuzûlî himself explains: "I was possessed of all the arts and sciences and found a pen name that also implies this sense since in the dictionary fuzûl (ﻓﻀﻮل) is given as a plural of fazl (ﻓﻀﻞ; 'learning') and has the same rhythm as ‘ulûm (ﻋﻠﻮم; 'sciences') and fünûn (ﻓﻨﻮن; 'arts')".Ibid. In 1534, the Ottoman sultan Süleymân I conquered the region of Baghdad, where Fuzûlî lived, from the Safavid Empire. Fuzûlî now had the chance to become a court poet under the Ottoman patronage system, and he composed a number of poems in praise of the sultan, and as a result, he was granted a stipend. But he did not really get it. Therefore he citicized bureaucracy in one of his best-known works, the letter Şikâyetnâme (شکايت نامه; "Complaint"): :سلام وردم رشوت دگلدر ديو آلمادىلر :Selâm verdim rüşvet değildir deyü almadılar.''Kudret 189 :I said hello, but they didn't accept it since it wasn't a bribe. The loss of his stipend meant that Fuzûlî never became secure. He died during a plague outbreak in 1556, in Karbalā’, either of the plague itself or of cholera. Works in Azerbaijani * ''Dîvân ("Collected Poems") * Beng ü Bâde (بنگ و باده; "Hashish and Wine") * Hadîkat üs-Süedâ (حديقت السعداء; "Garden of Pleasures") * Dâstân-ı Leylî vü Mecnûn (داستان ليلى و مجنون; "The Epic of Layla and Majnun") * Risâle-i Muammeyât (رسال ﻤﻌﻤيات; "Treatise on Riddles") * Şikâyetnâme (شکايت نامه; "Complaint") Works in Persian * Dîvân ("Collected Poems") * Anîs ol-qalb (انیس القلب; "Friend of the Heart") * Haft Jâm (هفت جام; "Seven Goblets") * Rend va Zâhed (رند و زاهد; "Hedonist and Ascetic") * Resâle-e Muammeyât (رسال ﻤﻌﻤيات; "Treatise on Riddles") * Sehhat o Ma'ruz (صحت و معروض; "Health and Sickness") Works in Arabic * Dîvân ("Collected Poems") * Matla' ul-İ'tiqâd (مطلع الاﻋﺘﻘﺎد; "The Birth of Faith") References Primary * Fuzulî. Fuzulî Divanı: Gazel, Musammat, Mukatta' ve Ruba'î kısmı. Ed. Ali Nihad Tarlan. İstanbul: Üçler Basımevi, 1950. * Fuzulî. Leylâ ve Mecnun. Ed. Muhammet Nur Doğan. . Secondary * Andrews, Walter G. "Fuzûlî" in Ottoman Lyric Poetry: An Anthology. pp. 235–237. . * "Fozule, Mohammad b. Solayman". Encyclopædia Iranica. Retrieved 25 August 2006. * "Fuzuli, Mehmed bin Süleyman." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2006. Encyclopædia Britannica Premium Service. 23 Aug. 2006 . * Kudret, Cevdet. Fuzuli. . * Şentürk, Ahmet Atillâ. "Fuzûlî" in Osmanlı Şiiri Antolojisi. pp. 280–324. . Notes Other websites * FUZULİ * Muhammed Fuzuli—a website with a brief biography and translated selections from Leylî vü Mecnûn * 0521291631}}&id=UVmsI0P9RDUC&pg=PA149&lpg=PA149&dq=fuzuli%2Bturkish&sig=O2wM674wFZ_P7RQt2IqMzl_Hz8I Fuzûlî in Stanford J. Shaw's History of the Ottoman Empire and Modern Turkey Category:1480s births Category:1556 deaths Category:Turkish poets Category:Pen names